


Enjoy the Hunt

by Jedi_Olympian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: Leandra Oba, a female Hapan bounty hunter, simply cannot stand Boba Fett's smugness, but she quickly realized there was a lot more to the man than terrifying armor and arrogance at his abilities.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	Enjoy the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN. I'm still kinda new to AO3, so if you think there are a few more tags I should've added, please tell me. Check out my Instagram to keep up to date on what I'm working on!

2 BBY

  
There were very few things the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett enjoyed: flying, shooting, and hunting. As a bounty hunter, he flew often, shot a lot, and hunted everything. What more could he possibly want? He was trained by his father to be the best bounty hunter in the entire galaxy. He didn't often have time for trivialities such as drinking, gambling, and lust. The last one changed when another hunter literally exploded into his life. The first meeting had been a chance encounter, but the second was a different story.

Leandra Oba wanted to blast something. Scratch that. She wanted to blast everything. It was supposed to be a simple hunt. She had correctly figured out exactly where her target had decided to hide. But when she got close, he exploited a little-known weakness for her species: the terrible night vision. It was only little-known because the galaxy had almost completely forgotten about the Hapans until they joined the Empire about five years prior, giving Leandra ample opportunity to leave the Hapes Cluster and chase after Imperial bounties.

Now she was stuck. Well, tied up was a better descriptor. Her target had destroyed the power source in the building she had followed him into and gotten the drop on her in the darkness. Once knocked unconscious, he had tied her to the support beam of a catwalk and fled the planet. Fucking coward. But hell did he tie a damn good knot, leaving Leandra unable to get herself out of the rope for almost half an hour.

As she stood there struggling with the bonds, she heard footsteps nearby and froze. It was too dark for her to see anything. Damn humans and their ability to adapt to dim lighting, she silently cursed.

The footsteps were heavy and booted, that much Leandra could tell, so she assumed it was a male. Definitely not her target who was small and light-footed.

When Leandra heard the person stop a few feet away, the person turned on a glowrod, illuminating the area in bright yellow light. Due to the Hapan adaptation, it still wasn't perfect for Leandra's eyes, but she could at least see the person stop directly in front of her.

Leandra's blood ran cold as she whispered, "Boba Fett." She recognized the green armor and T-visor helmet. Boba Fett was well-known throughout the galaxy. Leandra had learned quickly in her hunting career that he was one bounty hunter you never wanted to cross paths with. She pressed back into the column as best she could, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Hapan, I assume?" Fett asked, his deep, modulated voice causing Leandra to shiver.

"How could you tell?" Leandra countered with a snarky voice. While afraid of being in his presence, she didn't want to show it. From beneath his armor, she could tell he was well-muscled and probably about the same age as her. She briefly wondered what he looked like: if he looked as terrifying as his reputation.

Fett smirked under his helmet and reached out with his free hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "Lucky guess." It was easy to someone who had seen just about everything. A woman far more beautiful than the average human female who couldn't see in the dim lighting of the abandoned building. It wasn't like the room was pitch black, but it would be to her light-sensitive eyes. There were only so many near-Human options.

She twitched away from his gloved hand, a snarl pulling at her lips. "Can you untie me?" she asked.

"Now why would I do that?" He felt a familiar tug in his abdomen as he eyed the helpless woman. Fett didn't often allow himself to admire beautiful women, but a Hapan was on a whole other level. And the way she was glaring at him only made him enjoy it more.

"Because you're a bounty hunter," Leandra said. "If you're here then you're after the same bounty I am. I can tell you exactly where he's gone if you untie me." She noticed his change in stance. She had his attention and was almost pleased with the thought until she realized that she liked having his attention and shoved the thought away.

"How?"

Leandra arched an eyebrow. "How do you untie me?"

"How do you know where he's gone?" Fett corrected, a tinge of annoyance shining through.

"I put a homing beacon on his ship in case he got away. I can give you his coordinates, but only if you untie me. Consider it payment for your services."

Fett raked his eyes over her, hidden from by helmet and taking in her blonde hair, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, perky breasts, and long legs. It had been far too long since he had gotten laid, and the helpless woman was wreaking havoc on his resolve. If she was a Zeltron instead of a Hapan, he'd think she was intentionally messing with his head. His eyes then zeroed in on her utility belt and he remembered why he was even in the building in the first place. He needed to focus.

Setting the glowrod on the floor beside him, Fett ignored her suggestion. If she had a way of tracking the target, it would be on her person. Starting with the utility belt, he began searching for a tracking fob or datapad in the pouches. Leandra grumbled and rolled her eyes, but her breath hitched when he reached around her waist, her body up against his armor. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he began patting her down.

'Pat down' was a generous way of putting it. He was grabby, plain and simple. And when he reached her boots, finding the small datapad tucked into the leather, Fett continued to invade her personal space by pulling it out, standing up straight a directly in front of her, and holding it for her to see. She could feel his smugness from under his helmet. She wished she could knee him, but alas, her legs were tied. And headbutting him would do her more harm than good. She didn't want the headache.

"You know, I could've just handed it to you instead of you pawing at me." She would've been lying if she said she hadn't liked it though. It had been awhile since she had last been touched by someone who clearly knew what he was doing.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fett replied, his voice deeper than before. "I had no assurance that you wouldn't follow once you gave me the information."

Leandra gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "So, what, you're just going to leave me here?"

Fett began transmitting the coordinates from the datapad to his ship parked a click away. "Correct."

She flew into a fury of Hapan curses as she struggled against the tight rope holding her. But her anger didn't faze Fett one bit. He hadn't even moved from his spot a few inches in front of her. Even with his close proximity, she couldn't reach out to pummel his head in. He would've liked to see her try though. Her anger did nothing to quench the budding lust he had while looking at her.

"Tell you what," Fett said when Leandra finally calmed down again and slumped against her bonds. She picked her head up from the metal beam to look at the insufferable hunter. He wiggled the datapad. "If the coordinates are correct, I'll come back and free you." Fett reached forward and unzipped her vest a bit to reveal the tops of her cleavage, causing her to release a quiet gasp. Fett smirked again and slipped her datapad between her breasts. He brought his hand up under her chin. "Don't go anywhere."

Leandra cursed him out until she could no longer see him, but it was no use. Fett had left for the bounty.

Before Fett had arrived, she had been trying to grab a sharp knife from her utility belt, and in her anger at the situation, she tried again. She wanted to blast Fett into smithereens. Wiggling around the beam as best she could and straining against the rope, she was finally able to finagle the knife from the pouch, but she dropped it the moment it tipped out. So for another ten minutes, Leandra stretched out the bottom half of her leg which wasn't tied in order to move the knife closer to her. Then she shimmied down the beam, picked up the knife, and cut her way free.

Plucking the datapad from between her breasts, she grumbled again. Leandra zipped up her vest, grabbed a small flashlight from her belt, then ran out of the building. Thankfully, there was still daylight.

Leandra hurried to her ship, started it up, inputted the coordinates, and jetted off, all the while muttering about how much she wanted to shoot Fett and her target. If she didn't get her target but was able to hold a blaster at Fett's face, she'd be happy.

Her target had hopped to a nearby planet which didn't take long to fly to.

When Leandra tracked him to an abandoned warehouse outside of the city, she readied her blaster and went inside. Inching quietly through the building was easy until she walked into Fett.

Fett twisted her arm, causing her to drop her blaster, and pinned her face-first into the nearest wall. She winced and groaned at the impact of being smashed against a hard surface. Fett leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Oh, you know me," she sassed, "I forgot to say goodbye."

His grip tightened on her wrist. "I can think of better things than a goodbye." Fett snapped his head towards a loud clang further down the corridor. "We'll have to continue this conversation later." Fett dropped her wrist and began walking towards the noise, readying his blaster rifle as he went.

Leandra couldn't help but think of how infuriating he was but picked up her blaster and scurried after him. She heard him sigh when she caught up to him and couldn't help but be offended. It wasn't as though she wanted to be following him either, but it had been her bounty first.

The two bounty hunters inched through the corridor towards where they had heard the sound, but they stopped when a thermal detonator rolled out in front of them. Fett reacted faster than Leandra, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into an adjacent room, pinning her to the wall yet again just as the explosion rocked the building.

Once the vibration of the explosion stopped, Fett ran out of the room in the direction the detonator had come from. Leandra followed after. The two sprinted through the building, following the target to a balcony where a ship had been waiting, primed and ready for takeoff. Fett and Leandra burst through the door onto the balcony as the ship flew away.

When the ship had left their sight, Fett whirled around, grabbing Leandra by her throat and slamming her into the wall.

Leandra groaned in pain. "What is with you and walls?" she asked, bringing her hands up to his to try and pry it away.

But Fett's grip was a lot stronger than hers. He leaned closer to where Leandra could see a perfect reflection in his visor. "Do you pride yourself on being a nuisance?"

"If you had just gone along and untied me, I would've let you have the bounty," she argued, narrowing her blue eyes at him and snarling. "But no, you had to be smug about finding me tied up. But as you can see, I wasn't as helpless as you thought."

Leandra then brought up her leg, kneeing him in the side. His grip loosened on her throat, and she shoved him away. She went to punch him, but he dodged, grabbed her wrist as it sailed past him. Before she could knee him again, he hooked his arm under her leg and pushed her into the wall. His armored body was nestled right up against hers, causing her cheeks to flare. Whether out of anger or fluster, Leandra herself couldn't tell.

"Do you want to try that again?" he asked, his voice low. Leandra made no move to respond. "Go on, keep fighting. I quite like it."

That made her angry. Her nostrils flared and she huffed. With her free hand, Leandra went to hit him in the throat, but Fett dropped her leg, caught her hand, and spun her around, pinning her again.

Fett chuckled in her ear. "I have half a mind to think you like being grabbed like this. Am I right?"

The truth was she did, and she hated to admit it. She could feel his strength in his hands and behind the armor-clad chest up against her back, and it turned her on. She wanted to be disgusted with herself, but she just couldn't.

Hapan society held women over men. Women were in charge. Women were revered. Women were worshipped. Women were considered superior, so much so, men were treated as second class citizens and often only used for breeding, even if a few did manage to find themselves in a position of power occasionally. But as Leandra traveled around the galaxy, she knew it was almost the complete opposite everywhere else.

It felt almost scandalous to be at the mercy of a man.

And there she was at the mercy of none other than Boba Fett, a galaxy-renowned bounty hunter who never failed to catch his prey. Leandra found herself wanting to be his prey.

"Fuck you," she spat. No matter her inner thoughts, there was no way she'd ever admit it aloud to him.

Fett chuckled again and Leandra could feel it in her core. "If you so desperately wish."

Her heartbeat sped up considerably, glancing back at him before averting her gaze. "What?" Had she heard him correctly? He couldn't have possibly meant that.

Fett released his tight grip on her wrists and ran them along her arms to her torso then stopped at her hips. "Oh, I know you heard me." His fingers dug into her skin and he pulled her lower half against him. "But if you want to continue being difficult, that's fine with me." Her ass was pressed against the armor that kept his cock safe, and Leandra wished it would disappear. She wondered how big it was, if he was as well-endowed as his muscles made her think it was. "And since you cost me my bounty, I'd like to let off a little steam."

"It was my bounty," Leandra quickly argued, trying to turn around. Fett stopped her in her tracks, pushing her into the wall with his arm but keeping her ass pressed against him with his other hand. 

His wrist gauntlet pressed against her shoulder blades. "What was that?"

Leandra's jaw clenched. She was torn between hating him and loving the situation. "Your bounty," she muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

"That's a good girl." Fett moved his arm away and brushed her long hair to the side to expose her neck. She shivered as his hands touched the crook of her neck. It was light, gentle, so unlike his other hand digging into her hip. "So, what's it going to be?"

"What, you're not just going to take what you want?" she asked.

"It's more fun if both parties want it. Unless you want me to simply take it, but even then, you still want it." Fett rubbed his thumb on the side of her neck. Leandra couldn't tell if she liked the gentle touch or the rough touch more, but either way, she could feel her desire pooling between her legs. "I'm going to ask you again, and I expect an answer: what's it going to be?"

She knew her answer. "Fuck me."

He chuckled again, smirking beneath his helmet. "Oh, I will, but I'm going to need a little more than that."

Leandra rolled her eyes. "I don't beg."

"You're going to."

Leandra yelped as Fett spun her around threw her over his shoulder. "What the hell? What are you doing?" she demanded to know.

Fett entered the building again and began making his way towards the ground level. "I'm not fucking you in an abandoned building, no matter how much I want to. But don't worry, there's plenty of walls in my ship to pin you against."

Leandra huffed and resigned herself to being carried. Fett could sense her displeasure and loved every second of it the whole way to his ship.

Once at the Slave I, he closed the hatch to the loading ramp then proceeded to drop her. Not set her down gently or toss her on a bed. No, he dropped her on the hard, metal floor. She glared up at him, knowing he was smug by his stance. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Said you'd be begging, not that I'd be gentle. Come here, sweetheart."

Leandra's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, how about you go fuck yourself?" She couldn't believe him. Fett leaned on his arm against the wall next to him, still standing in front of the loading ramp door. "You are insufferable, conceited, antagonistic, infuriating, arrogant. . . I can't believe I agreed to this at all! You can go have fun on your own."

Fett simply watched her throughout her tirade, growing more and more amused and horny. "You're cute when you're angry."

She sputtered, rearing her head back. "You-ugh! If I'm so cute when I'm angry, then I'm about to be fucking adorable." Leandra hopped up onto her feet, still glaring at him.

"Oh, you will be," he said calmly. Leandra's step towards him faltered, her glare of fury shifting into one of skepticism. Fett continued. "You'll be adorable in here. You'll be adorable in my quarters, and in the refresher, and in the galley, and in the pilot's seat. You'll be adorable on this wall." He patted the wall he was leaning on. "And probably on that wall." He pointed to the wall behind her right next to the ladder that led up to the cockpit. As she faced him again, he spotted a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. "You like the idea of that, don't you?" It sounded less like a question, and more like a statement.

Leandra cleared her throat. "No, since I explicitly told you to go fuck yourself."

He took a few steps towards her. "Oh, really?" His hand shot out, grabbing hers and pulling her towards him. She didn't struggle as her body pressed up against his. Fett set his hands on her hips. "Is that really what you want? Because if you do, I can, but if you don't, why don't we put that anger to good use, huh?"

Leandra scoffed. "Me being angry just makes this more fun for you, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't hurt."

"I'm not going to stop fighting you."

Fett moved his head closer to her ear. "I'm counting on it." He felt the shiver run through her body. He knew her mixture of fear and anger was making it more enjoyable for her, too. "Now, just remember, you can start begging any time."

"Not going to happen."

"We'll see."

Fett spun her around and pulled her backside against him, and Leandra gasped. She didn't know why she thought he'd lose the roughness. It had been a stupid thing to think.

Her skin grew warm as he lowered one hand down her stomach until he cupped her cunt with his big hands. He could feel the warmth between her legs through her pants and his gloves as he pressed his hand against her. A quiet whimper left her lips. 

Fett loved her little noises. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," he whispered in her ear. He wanted to take off his helmet and taste her neck, but he had plans and didn't want to skip ahead. "Let's start by getting these pants off you."

Bringing both of his hands to the front of her body, he undid her utility belt and tossed it aside then unbuttoned the pants and roughly pulled them down, the tight fabric leaving red marks across her bubbly ass in their wake. With her pants around her knees, Fett pulled her back into him and she hissed as the cold contact of the lower part of his armor.

Leandra could feel herself getting wetter as Fett rubbed his hands across her thighs, hips, ass, and stomach, everywhere except where she truly wanted his hands. Just a little further down, and it'd be perfect. But no, instead, Fett brought his hands further up and unzipped her vest, the black leather giving way for her breasts. With Fett towering over her, he could see perfectly down her tank top, and he saw no bra. The vest had been keeping them firm, and they were now free.

With the pads of his fingers, he rubbed over her nipples, and they immediately hardened, pointing through her top. Fett took both nipples between his index fingers and thumbs and gently squeezed. Leandra closed her eyes as she moaned. The pleasure went straight to her cunt.

"Yeah, that's right," Fett murmured. "Just enjoy it."

She already did. She loved every moment of it. Playing with her own nipples wasn't the same as having large, strong hands showing them attention.

For a few more seconds, he stood there massaging her nipples, feeling Leandra relax in his arms. And when her head drooped back on his shoulder as she lost herself in his touch, Fett pinched them as hard as he could. Leandra squealed and jumped, but Fett kept her firmly against his body.

Dropping her breasts, Fett took the front of her tank and ripped it, then proceeding to shove her against the wall by the loading ramp. Leandra gasped as her sore nipples pressed against the cold metal of the ship. He pulled off her vest and torn top, throwing them off to the side. 

He ran his hand along her bare back, stopping above the small of her back. Fett pushed in and used his other hand to pull her ass out. Nudging her feet with one of his own, she spread her legs further as best she could with her pants still wrapped around her knees. 

He was aching beneath his armor while staring at her ass and the delicate black panties framing it. He wanted nothing more than to strip down and shove his cock unceremoniously into her tight cunt until she screamed his name. But he didn't. There'd be plenty of time for that. Right now, he wanted to have her soaked and begging for it.

Fett tore her panties, letting them fall to the tops of her pants, dangling from her leg.

She didn't even have time to be angry at him tearing her clothes as he pressed a gloved hand against her bare cunt and opened her lips with his fingers. He was taking special care to not touch her clit.

Seeing the wetness on his glove, Fett chuckled, and Leandra curled her toes at the sound. "I've barely touched you and you're already soaked," he said, probing her hole with his finger. Leandra pushed back, trying to get him to slide his finger into her, but he pulled his hand away and slapped her ass. She yelped at the impact. "Don't do that again." He put his finger back where it had been, pushing at her hole without going in.

"Fett," she breathed, closing her eyes.

He had barely heard her. "Hm? What was that?"

Silently scolding herself, she bit her lip and didn't reply. She could hear his stupid smirk in his voice. Leandra couldn't believe she had let his name slip. She could've sworn she had better resolve.

Fett continued to smirk behind his visor, knowing she was losing the battle. He continued to gently press against her hole, and her cunt only continued to grow wetter. Her clit throbbed, begging to be touch, and he almost touched it with his other hand, but he passed it just barely while reaching around her front to hold open her lips, exposing them to the cool air.

Until finally, he reached up and touched her clit. It was a quick flick and she whimpered at the contact, pressing herself further into the wall.

"You can have so much more if you just give in," Fett whispered, leaning closer to her ear. 

Leandra wanted to feel his warm breath on her neck, his cock against her ass, his skin against hers. Why did he continue to keep his armor on? Why did he continue to torment her? She was growing desperate.

"Tell me what you want," he said. Fett pushed his finger into her until the first knuckle, and she groaned when he pulled it back out. "Come on, tell me." With his other hand, he did wide circles around her clit, the durable fabric of his gloves causing pleasurable friction. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

Fett flicked her clit again. "Kriff," she muttered.

When she made no move to say anything else, Fett brought his soaked glove up to her mouth and ordered, "Bite."

Leandra's eyes widened. She was finally going to feel his skin on her. Opening her mouth, he put two fingers inside her mouth, and she bit down. He pulled his hand out of his glove. She could taste herself on the fabric and decided against spitting it out.

She had thought he was going to touch her cunt again with his ungloved hand, but instead, he brought his hand swiftly down on her ass. She yelped and jumped, the glove falling from her mouth. The smack hurt a lot more with skin on skin contact. But the pain dissipated when he began rubbing her clit with his gloved hand.

Finally, she thought, melting into his touch.

Then he slapped her ass again. Leandra groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure. And he did it again and again until her ass cheek was bright red and her body tensed up. Fett tore his hand away from her clit, and she whimpered more than before. She had been so close to cumming.

He gently rubbed her raw ass cheek, loving the stark difference in coloration between the red of the one he had been spanking and the white of the other one. "Is there anything you want to say?" he asked, watching his tanned hands grab her ass. He pulled the cheeks apart, loving her whimpering in pain at his growing roughness with her hurt ass cheek. Wetness dripped from her cunt lips and down her thighs.

Leandra shook her head even though it hurt to do so. She wanted to plead with him to fuck her, but she couldn't. She was grasping on her last straw of stubbornness.

Fett hummed in disappointment. "Then so be it." He took the pair of magnetic binders that dangled from his belt, spun her around, and clasped the binders over her wrists.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Fett magnetized the binders as he brought her hands over her head, and the binders clanged against the metal wall. "I am going to go catch my bounty," he said, kneeling down to grab his discarded glove and her datapad from her boot so he could track where the target had gone. "You get to stay right here and think about everything."

Leandra pulled against the binders, but they didn't budge. "Are you kriffing kidding me?"

Fett leaned closer. "Obviously not." He took one of her nipples between his bare fingers, rolling the nub between them and relishing in the pleasurable look crossing her face. "When I get back, maybe you'll have had a change of heart about whether or not you want to beg." Taking his hand from her breast, he swiped his finger across her slit to gather some of her juices then brought it up to her mouth, slipping it inside. "Something to think about while you wait."

He then walked off, going up to the cockpit to ready his ship for flight, leaving Leandra once again unable to go anywhere. She struggled with the binders as she felt the ship lift off the ground and take off.

Even when the ship entered hyperspace, Fett left her there, not even leaving the cockpit to check on her or watch her squirm. He left her completely alone with the cool air of the entryway making her nipples stay hard and clit continue to throb. She tried to rub her thighs together to create some friction and release some of her need, but it didn't work. She was helpless again, and it only turned her on more.

About an hour later, the ship left hyperspace, and Leandra thought she finally get attention again, but when Fett landed, he walked right passed her and left the ship. And he was gone for two hours, returning with an unconscious body being dragged behind him.

Leandra glared at the armored bounty hunter as he dragged the target, her bounty, passed her to the Slave I's cargo hold where he deposited the man and tied him up. When Fett left the cargo hold, he paused, looking over at Leandra's slumped body. He noticed the look of frustration and boredom and walked over to her. She tensed as he approached.

Fett stopped in front of her and set his hands on her hips, drawing circles with his thumbs. "Have you thought over your position?" he asked.

It sounded so much like a business deal instead of him asking if she wanted him to fuck her. Anger bubbled in her chest at his nonchalance. "Go fuck yourself."

"Alright, I will." Fett turned around, his boots thudding on the floor as he started towards the ladder to the cockpit.

"No, wait!" Leandra exclaimed, pulling against the binders again. Fett paused in his steps but didn't turn around. Leandra's voice dropped to a whisper. "Please."

Fett turned around and walked back over to Leandra. He leaned against the wall next to her and traced around her breasts with his covered fingertips. "What was that?" he asked, his modulated voice husky and low.

"Don't make me say it again." She leaned her head on the wall, looking at him with unabashed desire. Fett did reply, only continuing to run his hand across her skin, wondering how soft it would feel under his calloused hands. Leandra groaned, knowing she wouldn't get more until she said it again. "Please." It was louder that time, unmistakably.

"Please what?"

Oh, he's enjoying this too much, she thought, gritting her teeth. She then sighed. "Please fuck me, touch me, ram your cock into me, I don't care. Just do something. Please. I need. . ."

Fett's hand stilled in between her breasts. "What do you need?"

"You," she gasped out.

He quickly lowered his hand and began rubbing her clit hard and fast. Leandra quivered and moaned, straining against the binders still holding her up against the wall. Her skin burned in the cool air as she ground against his hand, wanting more. The warn leather gloves caused delicious friction against her sensitive clit as he rubbed her, watching her twitch in pleasure. 

The tight coil in her stomach released, and Leandra moaned as she came, her thighs shaking as she struggled to stand straight.

Fett kept rubbing her throughout her orgasm, his cock straining in his pants. "There's a dirty girl," he said while she came down from her high. His rubbing slowed, lazily circling her lips and clit. "Cumming on my hand. Do you want to cum on my cock, too?" Leandra nodded, her eyelids heavy as she breathed deeply. "Then do it again."

Fett pulled off his gloves, dropping them and moving to stand in front of her. He slid his fingers of one hand between her soaked cunt lips and set his other hand on her hip. "Be a good girl and cum for me again." He then pushed a finger deep into her cunt, almost groaning at how tight her walls were. 

Leandra moaned and closed her eyes, pleased to finally have something in her. "Oh, kriff," she breathed out.

Fett extracted his finger slowly before shoving it back in and feeling around, pushing on her walls. He did it a few more times before easing another finger in.

"Please," she said as his fingers bottomed out and didn't move.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He plunged his fingers into her hard and fast. Leandra gasped, her chest heaving up and down. She bucked against his hand, trying to get his fingers in deeper, harder, anything to feel fuller. She wanted to cum again, almost desperate to.

Fett lowered his other hand and rubbed her clit, pressing on the sensitive nub. Leandra cried out as her dam broke again. She rode his fingers through her second orgasm, her entire body quivering.

When Leandra's body twitched with the aftershocks, Fett pulled his hands away and rested them on her ass. "Good girl," he said, gripping her cheeks. "Do you like being tied up?" She glared at him, and he spanked her. "Answer me."

"Yes." 

The stinging on her ass lessened as Fett soothed it with his hand. "Do you like being spanked?"

Leandra looked away but muttered, "Yes."

Fett brought his hand up to her chin and made her look at him, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "Keep those pretty eyes looking right at me, sweetheart." He studied her for a moment, and she waited for his next question or action. Finally, he decided on what he wanted to ask. "What are you hoping I look like?"

The pleasure in her eyes shifted towards curiosity. Why had he asked that? He barely even knew. "I-I don't know," she murmured, staring at his visor, hoping to see what he looked like behind the mask. 

She had seen his hands, so she knew he was darker than her. Whether it was hereditary or because of being out in the sun, she didn't know, but she assumed it was the former. Fett didn't strike her as the sunbathing type. And if it was hereditary, it meant he likely had dark hair and dark eyes which would go well with the firm muscles she already knew he had. She could've said she hoped for him to be handsome, but it would've been a lie. It didn't matter to her. She'd spent her whole life around people humans would call beautiful and handsome, so she found imperfections more attractive, more endearing, such as the callouses on Fett's hands. Surely, a man like Boba Fett would have scars covering his body. Battle scars showing his achievements and victories. That's what she wanted to see.

Fett leaned closer, watching her think. He hadn't meant for it to be a deep question. He thought she'd respond with something along the lines of him having a big cock to stretch her out nicely. He hadn't expected her to see it as a more philosophical question, but he quite liked her response more than the one he thought he'd get.

"Do you want to know?" he asked quietly. Leandra found herself nodding before she even realized it.

Lifting his hands, he undid his helmet and pried it off slowly, all of a sudden feeling nervous at her reaction. He didn't understand why. It wasn't like it'd be the first time someone had seen him without his helmet. He could list loads of people who had seen his face. Dengar, Bossk, Ventress, inmates in prison, Jabba the Hutt, a few attendants in Jabba's Palace, etc.

But had he ever taken it off in front of someone he was attracted to? No. Granted, most women he had intimate relations with had wanted him to keep the helmet on since it was part of the mystique of being with a Mandalorian armor-clad bounty hunter, and the others who hadn't demanded he keep it on didn't seem to mind when he wanted to keep it on anyway.

Leandra watched him lift the helmet off his head and drop his hands to his side, still holding it. She liked what she saw. He certainly was handsome, but not in the flawless, perfectly sculpted kind of way. While he did have a strong jaw and deep eyes that looked straight through you, Fett was more handsome in a rugged, dangerous sort of way. He had thick eyebrows, neatly cropped black hair, and stubble. And she had been right about scars with one on his right cheekbone and another on the left side of his jaw.

She never wanted to return to the Hapes Cluster, not if she could spend her time staring at him, pleasing him, being pleased by him.

Fett didn't know what to make of her staring, so he looked away. He almost looked ashamed.

Leandra wanted to grab him by his chin and make him look at her, same as what he had done to her mere minutes prior, but she couldn't, not with her hands still bound by the stupid binders, so she thought of the next best thing.

"Fuck me," she ordered, her voice clear and confident. Fett looked at her again, his eyebrows furrowing together. She gave him a smirk, a replica of the one she had yet to be able to see on his plump lips. "That's what you brought me here to do, right? So, strip off your armor and fuck me." Fett smirked and her pulse quickened. That damn smirk.

He started bringing his hands up towards the binders. "No, no, no," Leandra said quickly. "Leave those. You can take them off later."

As much as he loved her argumentative stance, he loved her confidence just as much. Fett complied, stripping off his armor and the clothing underneath, tossing them away. His dark, lust-filled eyes never left her as he revealed more and more of his skin until he was completely nude.

Leandra eyed him up and down, biting her lip at the toned muscles, scarring, and long, thick cock that stood proud at attention. She wanted to taste it, feel it, sit on it, anything.

Fett pulled off her boots, pants, and torn panties then lifted up her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She gasped as his cock pressed against her cut and he finally let out a groan. He had been so good at keeping his own noises to a minimum, but he simply couldn't hold it in any longer as her soaking wet lips pressed against his hard shaft. She ground against him, wanting more.

His fingers dug into her hips as he lifted her up and maneuvered one of his arms under her to keep her propped up while using the other one to take hold of his cock and bring the tip to her cunt. He pressed the tip in, drawing out a delicious moan from her lips.

"Oh, kriff, you're big," she muttered, head falling back.

Fett wanted to ram the rest of his length in her, but he resisted because of how tight she was. Shifting again, he put both of his arms under her legs to keep her steady as he slowly pushed into her, stretching her walls as he went. 

She felt a pleasurable burn as he stretched her, and he was going way too slow for her liking. But every time she bucked her hips to try and get him to move faster, he didn't budge. Her toes curled when he finally bottomed out. His pelvic hair tickled her clit when he pressed his hips against her. His jaw had opened as he tried to stay in control, his breathing picking up.

For a few moments, he didn't move, staying completely still in her. His arms kept her hips pinned, unable to move more than a little wiggle.

But when he felt he was in complete control of himself again, Fett slid his cock out then rammed it back in. Leandra released a guttural yell as he filled her. Fett continued, his hips slamming against her at a fast pace. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and she cried out.

"You're so wet and tight," Fett said, his fingers leaving bruises into her skin as he held her. "Your tight little cunt squeezing me so good." He leaned forward, still thrusting into her with reckless abandon. Latching onto one of her nipples with his mouth, he ran his tongue over it, and she moaned.

The burning pain faded as her wetness completely coated his cock and her cunt stretched to accommodate his large size. It reached further than any cock she had had before. She moaned as she was pushed into the wall with each thrust.

He reached around her and began rubbing her clit.

"Oh, kriff, yes," she moaned, feeling the budding need to cum again.

The pleasure was building in her as he pounded into her, frenzied. Her cries echoed throughout the ship along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. She shook in his arms, and he knew she was ready to cum again.

"Yes, cum on my cock sweetheart," he murmured against her chest, licking her nipple. He picked up the pace of his rubbing on her clit. "Be a good, dirty girl and cum on my cock."

She gasped and pushed against him. Fett felt her cunt spasm around his shaft, squeezing his cock even tighter, and it pushed him over the edge. Her walls were splattered with hot cum as her own juices dripped out onto him.

Fett's thrusts slowed as they slumped against each other. He nuzzled his face into her neck, his cock twitching in her. Lowering her back to the floor, her knees buckled once her feet touched down. With his cock still in her, he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her against him. Their chests heaved while they collected their breaths.

Reluctantly, only because he didn't want to let go of her, Fett pulled his cock out of her and moved away. He picked up his utility belt and pulled out the keys to the binders. Unlocking them, Leandra's legs gave out, and Fett took her in his arms again, pressing her chest against his. She gripped his biceps, her legs still shaking.

Fett whispered in her ear, "I hope you don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."


End file.
